


Closure

by blevswrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blevswrites/pseuds/blevswrites
Summary: A oneshot taking place right after Jughead puts on the serpents jacket.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anything like me you probably were left gawking at how the last episode of season one ended, so I figured I'd write my own bughead style ending. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments section!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -B

"Jughead."

This was the second time Betty had said his name, but this time her tone was filled with fear.  
Jughead Jones had his head resting on the thin door of his fathers trailer not daring to face Betty after what had just happened. He didn't want to talk about how the serpents pounded on the door and how she watched as he put on a worn black leather jacket with a snake embroidered on the back. But, after all, it didn't matter what he wanted to talk about right now. He owed her this much.

Slowly, Jughead turned to face Betty and ran his fingers through his jet black hair, reminded of the absence of his staple crown beanie. He took a good look at his girlfriend and sighed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and filled with tears. Her lips were slightly swollen from the events that had taken place before the serpents arrived, and her beautiful blonde locks were disheveled. His eyes traveled down to her hands which were balled into fists, turning her knuckles white. He walked toward her slowly, taking her hands in his and unfurling her fingers one by one.

"Betty," Jughead began, his voice cracking. "I know you probably think I still feel like I don't belong in Riverdale around you and those people, and to a certain point I still feel that way-" 

"You will always belong in Riverdale and you know that." Betty said, attempting to interrupt Jughead.

"I know you say that, and knowing you you mean it, but I live on the South Side now. And all those serpents know who I am. FP's son." Jughead spat out those last words like they were poison.

"They'll protect me, and watch out for me. I promise you that much, Betty."

Betty let out a small sigh and sat down on the yellow couch in the dim, quaint living room. Jughead stayed standing and gave Betty her space. He understands why she could be sad, or angry, or confused, or scared, or even hurt, but he desperately needs her to understand. 

"Juggie, I just don't want you to get hurt or wrapped up in something bad. And I trust you more than I trust myself, but the serpents are a bad crowd. You never know what could happen. I don't want..." Betty trailed off and put her head in her hands. Jughead watched her with concern, and as her shoulders began to shake, his concern turned to sadness. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her heaving body, placing his hand on her back. "Betts, what is it?" Jughead asked, a new wave of worry taking over his body. Betty turned and looked him in the eye, seeing the raw pain spread across his face. She put her hands in the familiar position on his face and watched his emotions soften with her touch.

"I don't want to lose you." Betty said softly, wild tears falling down her face. "I can't lose you, Jughead. It would kill me." She emphasized. Jughead pulled her into his chest and held on as hard as he could.

"Betty Cooper, you will never lose me. That will never happen." He said, his own eyes now filling with tears. "In my entire life, I have never loved or trusted anyone as much as I love and trust you. I would be an idiot to let that go. To let you go." Jughead finished, and before he knew it his lips were on Betty's, kissing her softly. They pulled away and let their foreheads rest on each other before she spoke.

"Good, because you look pretty hot in that jacket." That prompted a sly smile from Jughead as she nuzzled into his neck. In that moment, all was right in the world of Jughead Jones.


End file.
